neworleanswastelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lloyd Chester
Background: Country Life Like most men of his time, Lloyd was born in the ashes of the long-abandoned Kansas, Lloyd grew up in a relatively close-knitted community, living off the scrapes and wears of larger settlements built around their own. It was a small - tight spot, and despite having little to no education, Lloyd survived into his adulthood. By his side - ever since he was a boy, was another person. Butch McHagen. Butch was something else. He was extraordinary, and basically acted like a bigger brother to Lloyd for most of their lives. Butch was something else. He was extraordinary. As tall as they came, and even stronger than anyone else could ever imagine. He acted like a bigger brother to Lloyd - for most of their lives. He was strong, fast, smart and brave. Pretty much all of the things Lloyd wasn't. But - they loved each other as brothers, even when jealousy began to infuse and burn deeply inside of Lloyd's small, peckish heart - the two stuck together. Sadly - there came a point where their peaceful lives were shaken, as it almost always happen in this broken world. Several times, raiders came and beat them, stole things from them - so many times, until there was hardly anything left. Forced out of their homes, Butch and Lloyd joined up with a trading caravan, and sought out to explore the whole world. Finally, everything seemed so big. Bigger than Lloyd ever thought the world -could- be. NCR As the years passed, the two eventually found their way into California, and decided to settle down. Which, of course - didn't work. After joining with the NCR for a quick buck, they got paired with a unit settled around Colorado. Their service didn't last long. One day, their camp was attacked - and in a fury of fear and confusion, Lloyd's instinctual response to his predicament kicked in. He abandoned Butch and his squad immediately, and he ran off into the desert - away from danger. His long walk home wasn't easy. In fact, it was impossible. Less than halfway through the road, he collapsed - and woke up with his skin a patchy white, his eyes marrow and dusted - and his flesh starting to sag, day after day - it only got worse. And worse. His looks changed, and through time, his mind began to deteriorate even further, growing dumber than he already was. As the time passed, Lloyd ran off on his own way, eventually coming to terms with his now ghoulifying appearance. He became a merchant, and a moonshine dealer - travelling from city to city, and state to state, just to make a couple caps. Together Again Eventually, by sheer chance - Butch and Lloyd's paths met once again. But this time, they were both very, very different men. Lloyd was a broken - erratic and confused ghoul. And his once great friend, Butch - a mindless, dying Super Mutant. Confused by his condition, Lloyd took Butch's body and cared for him - but the man was gone. His swollen, mutated body was disabled - torn apart by what only appeared to be a massive explosion. Eventually, Butch healed - but what was left off of him was just a broken, large shell of mutated flesh and broken bones - and a hollow, beastly mind. Still, feeling guilty about abandoning him years ago, Lloyd strapped Butch up to his caravan and took off, continuing on his way, once again, together. Snapshot 024.png Snapshot 025.png Snapshot 021.png Snapshot 020-0.png Category:Character Category:Ghoul Category:Male Category:Caravaneer